By Your Side
by 0o0Moondust0o0
Summary: "My boyfriend's going to America without telling me?" ... but what about the promise of always being there for each other?


**Hello~ I'm free at last! But only for 2 weeks… So I decided to write one story while I'm not preoccupied with anything. Sorry for the long wait, but at least I didn't break my promise of writing at least one story. This is a Burn X Gazel story again… feelin' kinda sad that they don't appear in IE Go~ but I will forever ship these two (and I have for 3 years) cause' they're so damn cute! Enjoy the story then~ or not… oh, yeah, I almost forgot, for those who'd hate this pairing or yaoi, please just don't read this anymore. Setting of the story: after Aleia…**

"**By Your Side"**

**Chapter One:**_ "He's Going Somewhere Else Without Me?"_

**-o-o-o-**

The sun was almost down, but the sky remained beautifully colored with the harmonizing color-combinations of orange, red and yellow. The sky kind of resembled the looks of paint mixed in its palette, which made the afternoon quite relaxing to look at…

Burn and Gazel were both walking home from school,

"Screw school these days…" Burn grumbled and pulled both sides of his bag, rather in an irritated manner,

"Only because you were caught cheating…" the silver-haired teen snickered at the sulking redhead. Burn immediately gave Gazel his stink eye and ran at him,

"O-Oi, that's not funny!" he chased Gazel around the sidewalk, but of course Gazel would quickly retreat and avoid Burn. Gazel ran behind a tree and Burn follows eventually, they got in this "mirror-mirror" position with the redhead and the silver-haired teen on opposite sides of the tree. When Gazel attempted to go to the left Burn would mirror his actions and the same goes when Gazel turns right. After a number of attempts from the younger teen (Gazel), Burn finally got a hold of the blue-eyed teens' collar, pulling him brusquely, Gazel tried to get lose but it was useless, he was stagnant at last after Burn pinned him against the tree.

Burn smirked at the look of Gazel unable to do anything else under his grip, "At least I'm not _cheating_ now…"

"Cheating on what?" Gazel questioned, but before Gazel's thoughts could run further, warm lips pushed on his cold ones… the ice teen raised one brow,

"Kissing me doesn't answer my question…" blue eyes stared into Burns'.

"At least I'm not _cheating_ on you." Burn replied, winking at his _boyfriend_.

Gazel gave Burn a slight smack on the head.

"Stop saying cheesy stuff…" Gazel looked to his right and avoided eye contact; Burn obviously knew that Gazel was just flattered because of what he told him…

Burn stared at the color of the sky for one moment and returned to Gazel,

"It's getting late." The red-haired teen pointed at the sky, "We should get going now…"

"_We…_?" Gazel raised a brow, "_We_ live separately…"

"Idiot, it's Friday, we should always visit the Sun Garden during Friday nights." Burn reminded the silver-haired boy.

"I—I knew that…" Gazel frowned and averts his gaze from looking at Burn, he continues walking home… Gazel never liked being corrected, or admitting that he was wrong.

"Uhm, Gazel…" the amber-eyed teen called out,

"Yeah?"

"The Sun Garden's this way…" the tulip-head pointed the opposite direction of where Gazel was heading to. The ice teen turns a bit red in embarrassment…

"R-Right…" he scratched his head and followed Burns lead; little did Gazel know Burn was secretly trying to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. Burn found it cute when Gazel was wrong and that the younger teen would try to find a way to prevent himself from getting embarrassed.

**-o-o-o-**

**-At the Sun Garden-**

It was now 7:00pm when dinner was about to start… Gazel was at the kitchen preparing tonight's dessert: "cookies". Presently taking out the newly baked cookies from the oven, Gazel wiped the drops of sweat on his forehead.

"Whew… finished at last." He delightedly sighed after the effort he put in making cookies. Gazel placed the biscuits on a platter and thought of giving his boyfriend an early dessert… in return for the kiss Burn gave him this afternoon.

**-o-o-o-**

The blue-haired teen was carrying the platter in his hands while he looked for Burn from room to room…

"Are those cookies I smell…?-!" a voice came from the back of Gazel.

"…Midorikawa?" Gazel looked behind him and saw the green-haired boy run towards him—rather running to get the cookies he was holding…

"No!" the silver-haired teen straight-forwardly shouted at Midorikawa.

"But I want some~" Midorikawa moaned and stopped in front of Gazel and tried reaching for the scrumptious treat but Gazel would keep it out of Midorikawa's reach. Gazel knew very well that Midorikawa loved sweets more than anything, and he also knew that if he gave Midorikawa one of his cookies, the green-haired teen might not be able to stop himself from getting more.

"Have you seen Burn?" Gazel changed the subject.

"No, are _those_ cookies for him? Well, I see that Burn's not around the orphanage I could have some of—"

"No, Midorikawa…"

"But why…?" the dark-eyed teen pouted babyishly.

"Because… I'm returning some… _favor_." Gazel took the platter away from Midorikawa.

"What kind of favor was it…?" Midorikawa innocently asked, Gazel automatically blushes, he didn't want to tell Midorikawa, of course… why? First of all, Midorikawa was a naïve, secondly, Gazel didn't like talking about his relationship with Burn.

"It's nothing… h-here… just _one_ cookie, okay?" Gazel gave Midorikawa one cookie and walked away to mislead where the conversation was getting at.

"Thanks Gazel!" Midorikawa waved goodbye while the ice teen sighed that he escaped.

**-o-o-o-**

Gazel didn't find Burn in his room, in the living room, neither in the dining room to take dinner.

"Where could he be…?" Gazel muttered to himself, he stared at the cookies; it wasn't that hot anymore after looking for Burn in circles for half an hour…

Gazel was headed for Nepper's room and thought maybe Burn was there with him—since Burn and Nepper were really close friends…

Gazel placed an ear on the door…

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, indeed I am."

"What about the people who care about you here in Japan? What about—"

"I love _**her**_… I have to see **her**, and most of all—be there for **her**."

'…_her?_ '– Gazel felt his heart drop… he knew it was Burn speaking with Nepper… but hearing Burn saying 'her' made the ice teen feel… shattered.

Gazel continued to listen to the conversation, even if he didn't want to…

"I hope you're making the right choice…" Nepper said,

"I won't **regret **anything when I leave going to **America**…" the red-haired teen proudly said.

`_He wouldn't… go to America… without me… _` Gazel felt hot tears flowing out of his eyes, the sensation he felt while crying stung… but what stung more was the painful beating of his heart. `Burn… wouldn't _regret_ anything? Burn wouldn't _regret_… leaving me?` Gazel's hands trembled, making the cookies on the platter he was holding shake.

"You're doing all these sacrifices… spending all your money for your airplane flight—only because of _her_?"

"… I know it's crazy but—" Burn paused, "I love _her_ more than anything else in this world."

_**Pitter-patter… pitter-patter…**_

Gazel's tears didn't stop rolling down his cheeks, he couldn't accept the fact that Burn had someone else… and worse… it was a girl. And it hurt more that Burn didn't tell Gazel anything about it.

Gazel covered his mouth with his hand so that the people in the room wouldn't hear him.

"I'm leaving this Thursday… no one's stopping me."

_**Crash.**_

Gazel drops the plate with cookies hearing the redhead say he was leaving 5 days from now.

"What was that…?" the brunette turned his head from where the sound came from. Nepper was heading towards the door. Hearing Neppers footsteps getting louder as he approached the door, terrified Gazel. Gazel didn't want Nepper to see him… and worse, he didn't want Burn to see him crying. Gazel fled out of that place in a second and ran towards his own room while he wiped his tears away.

'_I trusted him_…' he thought while running. '_But now, he's going somewhere else without me_…_and he's not even telling me_?-!' the snowy-haired teen tripped on the floor because of the mixed, jumbled thoughts in his head… but he got up with trembling limbs, he felt so numb to actually believe that…

'_You lied to me… Burn…'_

**-o-o-o-**

**Review if you want guys…yeah, this chapter's a mess cause' I'm in a hurry right now, have to go somewhere... (why can't my schedules stop~?).I'm friggin' sleepy right now and I don't know if I made errors that'll make you all laugh… I'm sorry for the errors.. if you guys will spot some. Eyy, this chapter's boring (honestly) but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting... this is just the beginning.  
**


End file.
